NightMare
by deelmaster17
Summary: A veces en sueños reflejamos nuertras propias ambiciones. shinene fanfiction
1. pesadilla

"Ooi, goshujin, vamos al parque." dijo la chica alegremente en el ordenador.

"...aa?." respondió vagamente el pelinegro mientras tecleaba sin parar.

"Ya sabes, salir a dar un paseo por el parque..." siguió con la petición. " sentarnos bajo un árbol, como una pareja normal." terminó sin vacilar

"Q-Q-que!, p-p-p-pareja!?." gritó exaltado y sonrojado, mientras ella ocultaba con sus largas mangas su roja expresión.

"D-D-De que estas hablando ene!, nosostros no somos p-pareja." gritó nervioso el hikki-neet mirando fijamente la figura azul en su pantalla.

"Que!." gritó furiosamente el virus mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Como pudiste olvidarlo, goshujin, ayer dijiste que sin importar como, seriamos una pareja normal, hasta dijiste que me amabas." miró al chico confundido mientras lo apuntaba.

"Amarte!?" dijo mientras trataba de recordar.

"Yo no te he dicho eso!." dijo poniendo más fuerza en su voz.

"Ahh, ya entendí, ene." comentó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"eh?" sin entender dijo mirando a su maestro.

"Es una broma, cierto?." la miró esta vez con un rostro más relajado, la chica guardó silencio mirando hacia abajo, un par de minutos pasaron en completo silencio.

"Ja ja ja, como no me di cuenta antes..." rió nerviosamente el chico ante la silenciosa figura.

"B...ma..." salió levenmente desde los parlantes en su computador.

"Dijiste algo, en-." quedó a media frase al encontrarse mirando un par de ojos color cielo, su boca se abrió progresivamente en el intento sin exito de lanzar una palabra, el silencio permitió escuchar los pequeños sonidos emitidos desde la maquina.

"Broma...?." dijo la peliazul con un tono suave y quebrado, las lagrimas brotaban sin control recorriendo su rostro y desapareciendo en la nada.

"Dijiste "quedate conmigo", "te amo", "definitivamente te haré feliz", "asi que vamos a seguir adelante juntos." contó mientras secaba las sagrimas de su rostro con sus mangas.

"Y-yo..." trato de replicar el joven, pero, fué detenido rapidamente por la furiosa mirada de la chica virtual.

"No digas nada!." ella gritó con desespero. "No quiero escuchar mas mentiras tuyas." lo miró directamente a los ojos, su expresion de ira hizo que el chico retrocediera.

"Ene y-yo...!" de forma inesperada dijo el hikki-neet, pero, antes de siquiera decir otra palabra, repentinamente la pantalla fue enegreciendoce en torno a la cabizbaja

chica, que ya nisiquiera intentaba detener las brillantes lágrimas que continuaban saliendo.

"Yo creí en ti, que me amabas, que querias estar conmigo, yo te creí!." mirandolo fijamente dijo dejandose cubrir por la oscuridad.

El pelinegro reaccionó solo al perderla de vista, rapidamente tomó la pantalla con ambas manos sacudiendola mientras repetia incrementando a cada vez la violencia de sus movimientos y el volumen en sus palabras

"Ene!." el chico gritó repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta, cerro los ojos con fuerza un par de segundos alejandose del monitor en el proceso, cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso cubriendose con las manos el rostro mientras acercaba la cabeza lentamente hacia el suelo tratando de contener un grito.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que logró tranquilizarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontro con una fuerte luz frente a el, se levantó rapidamente cubriendo sus ojos para evitar el exceso de luz, cuando logro acostumbrarse a este, pudo distinguir una mesa y sobre ella unas tijeras.

"Que es esto..." penso shintaro. "Que esta pasando aqui..." docenas de recuerdos dolorosos inundaron su mente, sintiendo el peligro trato de alejarse lo mas rapido posible de ahí, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, al contrario, se acercó mas hacia el escritorio."Q-qu-alejate de ahi" trató de gritarse a si mismo, sin que las palabras salieran de su mente, la mano del chico se acercó al metal brillante tomandolo con ambas manos y apuntandolo directamente, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atras esperando el corte."D-detente!" repitió varias veces."Alguien a-ayudeme, Momo!" gritó dentro de sí en busca de ayuda mientras la herramienta roja se acercaba lentamente.

El metal punzante se detuvo a medio camino,"E-ene, salvame ene, salvam-"En un rapido movimiento la hoja afilada alcanzó su objetivo, cortando la carne de su

cuello, el fluido color carmesí no se hizo esperar, rociandose y espacierdose en todo lugar, gritos de dolor intentaban escapar de su boca sin exito mientras este caía de espalda.

"En-"

Se sento rapidamente en su cama, con la respiración agitada,sudor en el cuerpo y ambas manos en su cuello, alejo una de estas para confirmar la presencia del color rojo, un respiro de alivio salio de forma natural, pero antes de relajarse por completo sus pensamientos se fueron hacia la chica azul, giró su cabeza e instintivamente estiró su mano para alcanzar su telefono, se detuvo a mitand de camino y su expresión se entristeció levemente.

"Es cierto..." dijo con una voz suave y casi quebrada "Tu ya no estas".


	2. Días Color Cian

**Vaya, estaba esperando que alguien comentara el capítulo anterior para empezar a escribir este segundo, (estaba tan nervioso por subirlo que me olvidó hacer un comentario jajaja) de todas formas, basta de mí y más fanfiction!**

**Declaración: no soy dueño de nada excepto la historia y las ganas de escribir (no sé para qué es esto pero lo escribo para evitar problemas).**

* * *

><p>"Tsk." el silencio en su habitación difundió con facilidad el fugaz sonido. "Otra vez ese sueño, ¿cuantas veces...?" quedó mirando sin moverse hacia el suelo, recordando el inicio de estos malos sueños. "Hoy son 30 días..." la fecha le hizo recordar que también era un mes de la repentina desaparición de la chica cibernética, un recuerdo de ella sonriéndole desde la pantalla apretó su corazón haciéndolo acelerar.<p>

"Ene, hasta el último tu..." susurró agachando la cabeza, dejando su rostro cubierto en tristeza y oscuridad.

-31 días atrás-

"Nee~ goshujin" dijo la flotante peli azul mientras se colgaba al puntero.

"¿Que quieres? Ene, estoy tratando de terminar esta canción para hoy, y te he dicho muchas veces que no te cuelgues del puntero." dijo el chico mientras movía el mouse haciendo que la chica se sacudiera de lado a lado en la pantalla.

"¡Yahoo!" gritó la chica con una alegre sonrisa, dejándose llevar por el vertiginoso movimiento "¡esto es divertido!"

"¡No es para nada divertido y ahora suéltate!" Movió su mano y al ratón con fuerza de lado a lado haciendo que el alegre virus soltase el puntero y volara hacia el costado golpeando varias aplicaciones y carpetas en el proceso.

"Ouch" salió de los parlantes, la chica se acercó al centro de la pantalla frotándose la cabeza mientras avanzaba. "¡Goshujin! ¡Eso fue cruel!" reclamó.

"F-fue tu culpa, te dije que soltaras el puntero" replicó el muchacho mientras giraba la cabeza evitando el contacto visual.

"¡Te hace falta delicadeza con las mujeres! por eso no consigues nov-" se detuvo a media frase recordando la pregunta que quería hacer. "Ah, cierto, ¡goshujin!" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Que quieres ahora, Ene?" respondió con un tono negativo mientras que sin despegar los ojos del editor musical en el monitor, bebía un sorbo de su soda.

"¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?" inesperadamente dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pffff! cough! cough! ¡q-que estas preguntando tan de repente!" gritó medio sonrojado mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo las gotas de bebida en su boca.

"Bueno, últimamente has estado rodeado por varias mujeres, por eso quería saber si alguna te agradaba..." con una expresión inocente aclaró la chica azul.

"¿Mujeres? ¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"¿Momo?" respondió ene medio riendo.

"¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Es mi hermana menor!" grito furioso en respuesta.

"jajajaja es broma goshujin, dios, siempre caes tan rápido en las bromas, bueno ¿que hay de Kido?" pregunto más enserio esta vez pero sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

"No, me da miedo" dijo girando la cabeza rápidamente con una expresión de terror.

"buaajajajaja dios, goshujin cuanta risa me das, jajajaja" continuó riendo la chica en la pantalla.

"Que importa es la verdad, además, ¿ya terminaste? quiero seguir en lo que estaba" replico medio enojado.

"ah, espera goshujin, ¿que hay de Marry?" preguntó mientras secaba las lágrimas producto de tantas risas.

"No, me tiene miedo, además no hay manera que se separe de Seto" respondió sin expresión.

"Entonces ¿no te gusta nadie? qué pena... además eres virgen, nunca has besado a nadie ¿y para colmo nunca te has enamorado? goshujin... me das pena" dijo con una expresión risueña.

"Q-que te pasa, además yo si me he enamorado" respondió furioso apuntándose a sí mismo.

"oh-oh ¿enserio? ¿Entonces poder decir su nombre cierto?" dijo mirando con una expresión burlona mientras cruzaba las mangas.

"C-claro que puedo, se llama..." terminó mirando hacia abajo.

"¿ahh? no pude escucharte" dijo con una gran sonrisa y poniendo una de sus mangas cerca de su oreja. "Seguro que es solo una mentira, jajajaja es imposible que tú te hayas enamorado alguna vez" hablo esta vez con una voz más altanera.

"No es mentira, se llama T-T-T-T-T-T-Takane E-E-E-Enomoto" grito tartamudeando con la cara roja de oreja a oreja.

"..." la chica lo quedo mirando boquiabierta mientras flotaba en el monitor

"Y-y-yo me voy a dormir" dijo nervioso mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a su cama.

"Q-que goshujin son recién las 7:30 de la tarde" le gritó algo sonrojada.

"N-no importa, buenas noches" replicó cubriéndose completo por las sabanas.

Ring! Ring! "Mmm-" ring! Ring! "Eneeee! apaga esa cosa" ¡Ring! ¡Ring! se giró estirando la mano para alcanzar el teléfono "Dios, ¿Ene esta es otra de tus bromas?" miró con más atención el celular -5:15 am- "Ene ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para tus juegos? sal de donde te escondes." dijo un poco más despierto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Oye ene, ya basta de tus juegos sal de ahí!" pasaron varios minutos y no aparecía, la llamo incontables veces sin ninguna respuesta. "¡Oye ene! ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?" gritó con fuerza apretando el aparato en su mano, pero en respuesta solo hubo un angustioso silencio.

"¿ene…?"

* * *

><p>Wha! Al fin termine este capítulo (escribí más de lo planeado) tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la historia jajajaja además que después de leer el comentario de ayer, mis ganas de escribir me obligaron a sacar el segundo capítulo (gracias meru chain tu comentario encendió mi alma de escritor).<p>

Comenten, opinen, critiquen constructivamente para saber si voy bien con la historia, y lo siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Bueno, sin más que decir, se despide –deelmaster17-


	3. Días Grises: del Rojo al Negro

**¡tercer capítulo! espero les agrade.**

**Declaración: no soy dueño de nada excepto este fic, la imaginacion y las ganas de escribir (aunque desearia ser dueño)**

**bueno, sin mas interrupciones...¡vamos con el fic!**

* * *

><p>Levantó un poco la cabeza tomando un profundo respiro, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos para evitar la aparición de cualquier lágrima, tantos recuerdos viniendo a su mente constantemente lo hacían marearse, especialmente ese último día antes de su repentina partida que resonaba y lo estremecía.<p>

Estos dos últimos años con la molestia azul en su computador, con sus burlas permanentes, juegos estúpidos, preguntas innecesarias y sin sentido, las amenazas y sus continuas bromas, bromas y más bromas lo habían distraído, haciéndolo olvidar que en esta pequeña habitación de un par de metros de largo y ancho, con solo una ventana a un mundo donde eres lo que quieres ser, él estaba rodeado por la fría soledad.

"ja…" levanto la mirada y se quedó fijamente observando el techo "Soledad… ¿no?" una simple sonrisa y una charla diaria lo habían alejado de esta angustiosa sensación de abandono, con una broma y unos gritos, de su odio y tristeza, dos años completos y el nunca ni siquiera por un segundo pensó en eso.

"Que importa…" susurró dejándose ganar nuevamente por su propia indiferencia, se levantó dirigiéndose al mismo lugar de siempre, con el brillo de la pantalla en su rostro y ahora con el antinatural y punzante silencio.

"Que importa… solo vuelvo a estar como al principio"

.

.

.

.

Horas pasaron, días también, semanas…, la constante y monótona rutina lo habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo, grandes ojeras se alojaban bajo sus ojos, el miedo de aquella repetitiva visión lo hacía evitar en mayor medida irse a su cama, manteniéndose despierto quitando la vista de aquella pantalla solo para de vez en cuando beber su soda, ver las letras de su teclado u observar de reojo durante algunos minutos el mueble junto a su cama que custodiaba dentro de sí, ese objeto rojo y filoso del que se sentía cada vez más cercano.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- Dijo una voz oscura y familiar.

"Si, es lo que yo mismo elegí" sin voltearse respondió al oír la pregunta desde su espalda.

-¿Estas feliz con pudrirte en esta habitación?- pregunto la voz con un tono irónico.

"Es mejor que molestar al mundo con mi presencia afuera" le respondió mientras escribía en su teclado.

-Jajajaja ¿el mundo? ¿No sería más fácil simplemente desaparecer de una vez y dejar de desperdiciar el oxígeno que alguien con más utilidad podría necesitar?- dijo burlescamente la sombría voz.

"Tal vez tengas razón…" contestó mientras cliqueaba algo en su pantalla.

-¿Entonces… por qué aun sigues con esta desagradable rutina?- preguntó más seriamente -¿aun tienes algo que hacer? ¿A lo mejor aún le tienes miedo al dolor de la muerte? Aunque lo has sentido un montón de veces en tus sueños- dijo la misteriosa existencia con un tono más monótono.

"¿C-como…?" Esa afirmación lo sorprendió e hizo que detuviera en seco sus movimientos ¿Cómo alguien sabría algo que él nunca dijo?

-¿O tal vez…?- Pregunto mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa enseñando sus dientes. -¿Aun crees que ella volverá?- le pregunto manteniendo su escalofriante expresión en el rostro.

"…" sus parpados se abrieron y sus manos se apretaron haciendo puños en la mesa frente a él, dejando en evidencia su disgusto ante aquella pregunta.

-Ella no volverá- afirmó fríamente la oscuridad detrás de él.

"¡T-tú no puedes saber eso!" gritó Shintaro golpeando la mesa con su puño tartamudeando levemente producto de su ira.

-Así que era por eso- confirmó la sombra asintiendo suavemente. –Así que era por ese molesto virus de computadora parlante, pero, ya debes haberte dado cuenta ¿no? Eres inteligente después de todo- dijo la figura cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

"¡¿Q-que cosa?! ¡¿d-de que estas hablando?!" preguntó nerviosamente el chico frente al computador

-Virus o humano, nadie en su sano juicio volvería a esta porquería de lugar para ver como un estúpido joven impulsado por sus estúpidos complejos, se consume a si mismo hasta la muerte- dijo poniendo un tono burlón. -Yo no lo haría, y se más que nadie que tú tampoco lo harías- afirmo risueñamente la entidad.

"¡¿Que puedes saber tú?!" gritó furiosamente en respuesta. "¡Tú no puedes saber si haré algo o no!" giró su silla mientras gritaba para encarar de frente a la molesta existencia encontrándose con una macabra sonrisa y un par de ojos negros mirándolo fijamente "¿T-tu eres…?"

-Claro que puedo saberlo, después de todo, Yo soy Tu- dijo mirándolo sentado sobre la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared.

"¿C-como es posible…? Shintaro lo miró confuso mientras lo apuntaba temblorosamente con un dedo.

-Jajajaja, ¿una alucinación de tu propia estupidez y soledad tal vez? Quien sabe…- dijo el chico negro ladeando la cabeza y apuntándolo de vuelta.

El chico rojo sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y giró su silla para volver a su posición habitual, tratando de convencerse que todo era por la falta de sueño.

-¿Y?- se sorprendió al escuchar el susurro cerca de su oreja -¿Por qué no acabamos con todo esto de una maldita vez? Ya no tiene sentido que una basura como tu siga viviendo en este mundo- dijo el chico negro apuntando hacia el mueble junto a la cama.

"…" Shintaro se puso rápidamente los audífonos reproduciendo una canción con volumen máximo para evitar escuchar más palabras.

-Ah- suspiro fuertemente la oscura alucinación sacudiendo la mano mientras caminaba a la cama.

.

.

.

.

Varios días pasaron, aquella molestia presencia seguía apareciendo constantemente en la habitación soltando palabras de vez en cuando, las cuales Shintaro simplemente ignoraba subiendo el volumen en su ordenador, en su mente se repetían continuamente un par de palabras que hacían eco perdiendo fuerzas a cada hora que pasaba

"Solo un día más…" susurró soltando al fin aquellas palabras que había dicho miles de veces en su mente, cruzo sus brazos sobre su escritorio apoyando su cabeza sobre ellos. "Solo un día más… Ene" susurró apretando las tijeras en su mano y cerrando los ojos cayendo víctima del sueño.

Despertó de golpe como era ya la costumbre, levanto la cabeza, dejando caer sus audífonos en el proceso, en ese momento, su atención se fue hacia la puerta, yacía abierta de par en par con una figura en el centro de ella, la boca y los ojos de shintaro se abrieron al unísono al reconocerla, dos colas en su oscuro cabello, un nostálgico uniforme escolar, una alegre expresión en el rostro y ambas manos sobre su cadera.

"¡Yo~ goshujin!" dijo la chica alegremente levantando una de sus manos para saludar.

"¡¿T-T-Takane?!" gritó shintaro sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.

"Waa~ esto es un asco" comentó Takane con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro. "Un día más sin mí y este lugar-"una sensación repentina la envolvió haciéndola dejar su frase a medias. "Q-que…" el chico la abrazo más fuertemente contra el haciéndola sonrojar, ella involuntariamente levantó sus manos aferrándolas fuertemente a su espalda.

-¿Y? Kisaragi Shintaro- dijo una voz oscura y familiar. –¿Estas bien con esto?-

Se estremeció levemente pero respondió con un susurro a la ya conocida voz que le preguntaba desde su espalda.

"Sí, es lo que yo mismo elegí"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Woow! ¡Termine el tercer capítulo! Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.<strong>

**Agradecido profundamente por sus consejos, apoyo y correcciones, especialmente a Mitsui Neko (termine por buscar el Word para poder escribir con auto corrector y de verdad fue de mucha ayuda, gracias) y Meru Chain (leí los dos review y con los dos me reí bastante, gracias por los consejos los tome en cuenta en este capítulo, espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo para alegrarme el día)**

**Bueno y al igual que la vez pasada, comentarios, opiniones y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas**

**Sin más que agregar se despide –Deelmater17-**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
